


Confessions

by Moerae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moerae/pseuds/Moerae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides it's time to tell Karkat how he feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John

“Hey, Fuckass,” John heard a distinctly disgruntled voice call. John couldn’t help the sly smile that crept onto his face. There was only one person who called him that, and he had been looking forward to their first proper meeting for 3 years. 

He was 16 now, and no longer the gawky teenager that John had first been when Karkat contacted him on pesterchum. John hoped that the two of them could be friends at least. He dared hope for something more, and knew that there was a possibility of romance, if one of their conversations was anything to go by.

John turned around, a goofy grin on his face. 3 years had given him little to do, and he had used that time to fill out his figure and improve his physique, something that was not lost on the troll. 

They had managed to enable a connection between the two of them, through pesterchum, during the three years, but it had been faulty and infrequent. Regardless, John had spoken with him – and everyone else – as often as possible, and had begun to immensely enjoy Karkat’s company. Although he had initially claimed not to be homosexual, three years had let him fully grow into his sexuality. He had jumped the gun when he had said he was not homosexual. 

“Karkat,” John greeted warmly. John was certain he had what Karkat would call ‘flushed’ or ‘red’ feelings for the troll, and that was only confirmed when he saw Karkat for the first time. 

In truth, John had been apprehensive about meeting the trolls. He had no idea what they lookedlike and he had worried that they would be green and slimy, or something equally awful. He was glad they weren’t, and quite liked their grey skin and candy corn horns. He had seen some of the other trolls, but Karkat was the only one he intended to carry a conversation with. 

Karkat’s eyes scanned over the small group of humans and trolls, before turning to John with a hopeful look across his face. John was certain Karkat felt the same, and almost felt like confessing his feelings there. 

“Have you seen Jade?” Karkat asked. “I need to tell that dork that I think I fucking love her.”


	2. Karkat

Karkat scanned the crowd of trolls and humans, searching for Jade. He was excited to see her, and couldn't wait to thank her. If it hadn't have been for her, he probably would have wallowed in self-pity and hate for the three years he was stranded with the insufferable prick, Dave. Admittedly, that insufferable prick was now one of his best friends, but he was an insufferable prick nonetheless. 

He scanned the crowd, getting more and more agitated. He'd waited three years and a few deaths for this, he was not prepared to wait any longer. 

And then he saw him. In his bright blue pyjamas, with his stupid windsock blowing around him and getting in everyone's way, John Egbert was facing in the completely opposite direction. This was the first time Karkat had laid eyes on the bulge-licking doofus in three whole years and boy was John tall. 

"Hey fuckass!" he called. He had used the phrase once around John, and John had latched onto it like the nook-sniffing idiot he was. Of all the creative insults Karkat had used, fuckass was the one John remembered and used in their three year journey. John turned around, all dorky smiles and glasses and Karkat almost melted.

"Karkat," John greeted warmly. John still had those goofy buckteeth and the nerdy glasses, and Karkat could not believe how fit John had gotten. Gone was the baby fat, and the chubby cheeks. The human ritual called 'puberty' had clearly served John well. 

Karkat looked away, unable to look at John properly. What was this? Was Karkat getting embarrassed? He was all flustered, struggling to keep his cool. What was he doing?

Jade. Karkat was after Jade. Karkat looked back at John, a hopeful look across his face.

"Have you seen Jade?" he asked, almost smiling. "I need to tell that dork that I think I fucking love her." 

Karkat didn't notice John's crushing despair as he said those words, too excited at the thought of seeing her. 

"Uh, she's over with Rose," John mumbled. 

Of course she was over with Rose, on the other fucking side of the meteor. Karkat groaned, letting out a long string of highly creative phrases. They must have walked right past each other without even noticing the other. Karkat stomped off, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I took some creative liberty with John's character. I don't really think he would have latched onto fuckass, but I figured it was a good way to work it into the story and keep continuity. I promise, it will be the last time Karkitty uses the phrase. I will find more Karkat-esque phrases and insults.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I caught up so sorry about that let's just call it a time shenanigan au where everything ended pretty happily.  
> Also thanks to comments and some inspiration from ThatCreepyGothDragoon I am going to continue this into a short yet slightly longer work. If you have any suggestions, or ideas for the direction of the story, leave a comment and I'll be sure to reply!


End file.
